Chaos
Chaos (カオス, Kaosu) is the main antagonist of the Adventure DX Saga. Although Chaos may not look like much, but Chaos has been feared by its rage thoughout the world in historical times as the Demon-Bringer of Destruction and Monster. It was trapped inside the Master Emerald for thousands of years before being released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. It was also the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao, and the Master Emerald. In Adventure DX Saga, it absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds to attain its final and strongest form, Perfect Chaos, a horrible, world-destroying monster. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Chaos is an immortal, ageless, god-like humanoid water creature that seems to be composed entirely of water (coincidentally Sonic has a weakness of water), but is also said to be concentrated Chaos Emerald energy (which Doctor Eggman implies that it is composed of "Chaos energy in a liquid state"). It has Emerald green eyes, a brain-like thing seen through inside its body. It also seems that Chaos' height and weight varies depending and the number of Chaos Emeralds it it given, but as Chaos 0, its height is either 5 or 6 feet. Gallery Personality Before Tikal's father and his soldiers came to the place where Chaos and the Chao lived and guarded the Chaos Emeralds, Tikal described Chaos as a very loving and gentle creature, being very protective of the Chao and possibly Tikal. But after the Chao that Chaos guarded were injured, Chaos became violent minded and furious at other beings and became completely consumed by anger and rage. When unleashed in the present time, it wanted nothing more than to collect the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Station Square and the world again. However, when Super Sonic neutralized him, he turned back to his former self and was joyful to see that there were still Chao in the world. Relationships Friends and Allies *Chao *Tikal the Echidna Family Neutral *Sonic the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Pachacamac the Echidna *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik Abilities and Powers Chaos possesses the ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds and its form, power and skills change and increases with every Chaos Emerald that it absorbs, until it reaches a fully realized Super transformation. Over time while absorbing the negitive energy of the Emeralds, it develops from a humanoid water creature to a horrible, world-destroying monster. However, if it absorbs the positive energy of the emeralds insted, Chaos' positive super form simply looked like an over sized version of Chaos 0 with the seven Emeralds in its forehead. Transformations Chaos 0 Chaos 1 After Chaos absorbs one Chaos Emerald, it is virtually unchanged except for a line of bones that travel down its right arm into its hand, where the Emerald is located. As such the arm becomes bulkier. He briefly seen after Eggman stole the Chaos Emerled Cream was carrying, and is never fought. Due to never being fought, his abilities are unknown. Chaos 2 Chaos is much stronger after absorbing the two Emeralds. It is taller and more muscular. The bones that were in Chaos 1's right arm now run along both of Chaos 2's arms and now both hands have Emeralds. Its head has moved forward, giving it a more unpleasant appearance, the horns on his head have also changed position to give it a hammerhead style look. It has also developed new powers like a blue energy shield to prevent frontal attacks and the ability to transform into a huge ball, several small orbs, or waves of water, and spray high pressured water from his hands and has a near-unbreakable shield of electrical properties. Chaos 3 This form is never seen due to the fact that Chaos 2 had absorbed 2 more Chaos Emeralds at once, thus skipping this stage and moving to Chaos 4. Chaos 4 Chaos 5 This form is never seen due to the fact that Chaos 4 had absorbed 2 more Chaos Emeralds at once, skipping this stage and moving to Chaos 6, although lacking its tail. Chaos 6 Perfect Chaos (Chaos 7) After absorbing the negative energies of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos will become a giant Loch Ness monster-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes and, if you look closely, his tongue is much longer than his enormous jaws, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. It has an increased "back" size and several new tentacles. Perfect Chaos' new powers include creating small tornadoes, absorbing projectiles like a sponge and then spitting them back at the attacker through its mouth, using its tentacles to attack (he is seen splitting skyscrapers in half with them), and creating crystal spires and an energy shield. He also controls water firing clusters of yellow and pink fireballs, which actually form from the spines on its back, and fire an energy beam from its mouth,, which he uses to destroy the Egg Carrier 2 to cinders, which was a failsafe in case Chaos rebelled. History Past Chaos was created into a strange water-like creature by the energy of the Master Emerald while it (Master Emerald) was came to contact with water. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect the Chao who in habits it. However, 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and he would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, he became a massive water creature that completely and utterly obliterated Pachacamac and his army. Although Chaos avenged the Chao, the anger and rage coutinues flooding and destroying civilizations and other countless targets for years. Tikal one day, linked her consciousness with Chaos' via prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald. It is from this point in history that the Emeralds were called "Chaos Emeralds". What followed these events is unknown to Dr. Eggman, or to Sonic and his friends. Synopsis Category:Mystical beings Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Category:Immortal Category:Sonic characters